


Softly

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Niall, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in love with Niall and plans to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

He wasn’t exactly sure when that monumental punch through his ribcage happened, metaphorically speaking, but when he realized it Zayn was punch drunk on love. That was just the end of it. Out of nowhere that same static feeling took over his body and made his brain short circuit each time a pair of blue eyes locked with his or when a calloused finger would brush his smooth skin. Something like a power grid being put back online was the first feeling, like the current of electricity was coursing through every vein and ligament.

He realized-or more actually physically came to the conclusion-that he was in love. Not just loving someone but madly, deeply, truly in love with a certain Irish boy with dyed hair and an insatiable appetite, not only just for food much to Zayn’s pleasure, yeah he loved to eat but he also loved sex so both were well taken care of by the other on any occasion that was possible.

Tonight was no different, Niall looked so damn good, all flushed with heat and covered in a slick sheen of sweat, his crisp button up shirt stuck to every crevice and curve of his slim frame and Zayn was practically drooling seeing that he opened the top three buttons so that just enough of his alabaster skin tinged pink shone under the berating stage light. His entire body shuddered seeing his boyfriend of a year and half look like an angel tainted with sin and sex, so demure and innocent with his smile but below the waist the devil had a hold, gyrating his hips making the girls in the crowd swoon, some even cried, but it had Zayn getting a little tight down south.

They all took their bows and came out for one more encore song much to the celebration and cheers of their devoted fans and shook the theatre with heavy drums and piercing vocals before all climbing back into the van and being whisked off to the hotel with ringing in their ears and adrenaline pumping through their systems.

“Boys that was fucking epic! Amazing job you lot!” Louis bellowed out with exaggerated hand motions and his voice raspy from his high notes paired with Harry beaming next to him with his large hand wrapped around the older boy’s waist.

“Yeah we were epic! Cunts didn’t know what hit em!” Niall let out with a whoop getting a stern look from Liam in the process. Zayn only smiled at his less than PG mouth and choice of words as his brain tried to sort out what he wanted to do when they got back, oh he knew what he wanted to do, but he wanted tonight to be different. Tonight he was going to tell Niall how he truly felt, was going to pour out his heart the best way he knew and make it the most memorable night for them, at least he hoped it would be that memorable for a particular boy with blue eyes and no swear filter.

The paparazzi were of course swarming their hotel-big fucking surprise-and the five of them had to be herded like cattle through the doors past the flashing lights and screeching girls to be in the sanctity of air conditioning and marble making the ascent up to the tenth floor where all their rooms were. Before Niall could scurry off to his own room to take a sizzling hot shower and wash away the smell of celebrity and performance Zayn grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a more intense than not kiss in the hallway, no tongue just pressing lips to him with their damp chests flat against each other’s. Niall pulled away with wide eyes and a small grin, “Babe? What was that for?” He chuckled seeing the lopsided smile that Zayn always gave him when he was being cute or bashful, which if anyone asked the Irish boy he did that quite often, not so brooding and mysterious now are we Malik?

“Nothing, just felt like kissing you. When you’re done showering, come to my room yeah? I’ll text you when I’m ready.” Zayn rubbed one thumb across his still flushed skin, it felt cool to the touch but still radiated heat and excitement from their amazing performance to yet another sold out crown in Manchester.

“Uh sure, yeah.” Niall let out a little questioningly but his libido and innuendo clattered mind automatically jumped to the very dirty conclusions of what was to transpire in a few moments so he placed a rather heated closed lip kiss to the impeccably soft mouth of Zayn and wiggled his dark eyebrows before walking down the hall with an extra so called ‘pep in his step’.

Zayn rushed into his room and launched towards the phone hastily making an order for room service and told them to wait at least twenty minutes before it was delivered saying he had to shower and get himself rather presentable for Niall’s surprise. So scrubbing himself the fastest he ever has knowing that his boyfriend never took more than ten minutes (“The undercarriage and pits is what I worry about most mate, hair don’t take more than thirty seconds and scrub me bum just as fast. S’how I roll.” Niall had said before to Louis about how very quick he was getting in and out of the bathroom.) he hastily cleaned himself but even then he couldn’t beat the time before three knocks rapped at the door.

So literally jumping out of the shower-thank god the counter was there because he’s never exactly been graceful sliding against the tile floor-he wrapped a towel around his slender waist and opened the door to the very wide eyes of a hotel worker who literally licked his lips and blushed before pushing the cart in and bowed gently to him, Zayn definitely didn’t miss the second glance towards his dripping frame, water droplets danced down his abs and across his various tattoos with his blacker than black hair painted to his forehead, he shook his head with a small eye roll as the door closed and he took off the silver domed lid to see his orders.

Dropping the towel to the floor he scrambled through his clothing to find something rather decent to wear but since it was in fact late and he didn’t really need to dress up, he knew Niall wouldn’t, he simply put on a pair of dark jeans and a form fitting t-shirt before styling his hair into a messy just-woke-up-but-I’m-still-sex-on-legs look and went about setting the mood.

The champagne was chilled to the perfect temperature and he set about placing the various candles-seriously where did they find all these in such a short notice-around the room, some on the dining table, some on either side of the bed on the nightstands, he would have placed some on the headboard but was a little wary of doing such a thing if one just so happened to fall and spill hot wax over either of them or worse start a fire. The food was piping hot and he made sure to order the biggest meal he could, Niall was a garbage disposal sometimes and he was quite hungry himself, roast chicken with sides of glazed green beans and garlic mashed potatoes covered in gravy, a feast for kings.

Deeming the meal set and ready on the small table near the window-the city view of Manchester really was something else-the champagne ready to be popped open and candles providing the softest glow it almost felt like visual velvet, he moved over to his ipod and docking station that was mandatory on all trips, he plugged it into the wall picking out his titled ‘slow jamz and sexy times’ playlist and the melodic tinkling of an R&B track filled the room with the candlelight almost dancing along flawlessly in tune. It was perfect.

Zayn grabbed his phone that had been chucked onto the bed during his speedy arrival and pulled up the number one of his favorites shooting a text that held no explanation or hint as to what his room and what he held in store for him. Less than a minute later, Zayn figured he might have just been waiting in the hall to be honest, a succession of knocks was once again at his door, he took a deep breath and padded across the carpet and gripped the knob to his door, here goes nothing.

The shining face on the other side reminded him exactly of why he was doing this and his brain was once again jolted with that static feeling in his limbs and made his mouth a bit drier than normal. Zayn widened the door to let Niall stroll in and he was right about the dress code, the blond was adorning sweat pants and a beater, he still looked amazing and smelled like Heaven incarnate, a mixture of his favorite Polo cologne and something like apples.

“Zee, what’s all this?” Niall gestured around the room where it looked more like a scene out of a movie and not a teenager’s hotel room, but that knowing smile plastered to his face made Zayn know the question didn’t really need to be asked but felt a bit necessary to play along. Then the smile dropped and his blue eyes flashed with panic surprising the hell out of the tattooed lad and fear struck his insides.

“Oh god! I forgot our anniversary didn’t I?” Niall looked ashamed and a bit like a feral cat, his eyes took in every last detail, the candles and food making his braces clad mouth water, soft tunes from his boyfriend’s ipod, and oh god, champagne?! He was the worst boyfriend ever.

“No, no Ni. That’s not for another month or so, it’s okay. I just. Just wanted to do this because I wanted to tell you something. Come, sit down.” Zayn pulled him in for a gentle kiss, pushing the uncertainty from those cerulean orbs and clasped his hand with his and pulled him over to the table and even pulled out his chair, ever the gentleman, before sitting in his own. Niall took in the entire scene with a yielding smile, he truly had the best companion, it was romantic and gentle and it was a complete surprise.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Niall asked tenderly with a voice he reserved for only Zayn as said boy was popping the top to the champagne. He was ever the romantic, Niall truly didn’t know how he had landed the most articulate, thoughtful, caring and not to mention sexiest motherfucker to ever grace god’s green earth, but here he was in the most romantic setting he’d probably ever be in and Zayn’s eyes, those magical pools of hazel and gold, were looking at him like nothing else existed. The bubbling liquid fizzed in their flutes as one was handed to him and Zayn raised his own to make a minute ‘clink’ of the glass, “To us.”

Niall chimed back and sipped the drink that made his nose tickle slightly.

“First we eat love, then we talk okay.” Zayn gave him a small smile and nodded towards the cooling food set out in front of them both, Niall never had to be told twice to eat and with how hungry he was and how delicious this food smelled he dug in without cognition.

The meal was devoured rather quickly with multiple refills of the champagne for each of them with light airy conversation that the couple always fell into. Talking about the show and how amazing it is to be living their dream with their best mates, the booze had them giddy and giggling like children when one would make a crack at how big Louis’ bum looked in those trousers during the second act and Niall actually almost choked on his dinner when Zayn made an offhand comment on how Harry actually sported a hard on through half of Live While We’re Young.

That was the amazing thing about Niall and Zayn, about their dynamic, no one could deny that all five boys spent almost all of their time if not all of it together in some form or another. You’d think that with how close they were always forced to be that they’d get sick of each other but that was never the case, especially for the couple, even when there were breaks and time off, you could find Zayn or Niall skyping or glued to their phones just waiting for a text or a phone call to just catch up on their day, even though the two had only been separated a total of ten hours sometimes.

The two finished their meals and Zayn cleaned up the remnants of it to place all back on the cart and leave it into the hall, not forgetting to put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door, if Zayn had his way no one was to ruin this night. Turning back around he saw Niall sprawled out on the bed looking fat and happy-not fat but you get the gist-with a comatose smile that meant he was full and content with his meal, Zayn climbed next to him and placed a chaste smooch to his cheek then to his shoulder then to his stomach then to each hip and the boy lifted up the beater to reveal his ungodly marble like skin to nibble on his prominent hip bone.

“Mmm baby that feels good.” Niall rumbled through his chest with one hand to rub through raven hair. “What did you wanna talk about?”

This was it. This was the time and this was the place. They were full and a little tipsy so that helped with Zayn’s ever present nerves about the situation.

“I need to tell you something Ni. Something very important.” Zayn lifted up to be propped on his forearms with Niall looking down his frame with lidded eyes and a smirk that made the tattooed boy’s blood singe.

“If you’re gonna tell me you like boys I think I already know love.” The blond snickered out getting a barely there slap to his chest. Another thing Zayn loved was how very witty and carefree and sometimes eerily on point his boyfriend would be when it came to comebacks.

“No not that you twat, I just uh, I wanted to tell you I love you.” Zayn let out a breath he wasn’t quite sure he remembered holding. Niall gave him a quizzical eyebrow hooking one finger under his chin to pull his face towards his, their lips met quietly with Niall initiating the tongue play, it dipped into the warm mouth of his lover and two pink extremities slowly mushed together in bliss and harmony.

“Not to kill the mood but I kinda already knew that Zeebee.” He let out with a light chuckle running one thumb across the stubbly jaw of the boy above him. He smelled of smoke and spice and rainy pavement as odd as that is.

“No I uh,” Zayn leaned back to sit Indian style with his knee knocking Niall’s chest, his hand that had traveled miles across that known body ran down the muscular arm of him and took his hand within his own not linking their fingers but idly pulling on each digit as if he was a child learning something new, his blunt nails skimmed the pinkish palm of Niall and swirled in his skin making the boy shiver. “I really love you Niall. Like I. Well. I’m in love with you. Fallen deep Ni, real deep.”

Zayn shook his head slightly letting out a nervous laugh never lifting his head to gauge the reaction of the boy. Too soon the hand he was playing with was pulled from his grasp and that’s when the boy’s heart sank because that was it, he laid it out on the line and with a few short words he’d lost the love of his life.

Then he felt shifting on the bed and didn’t even make a movement to try and stop him but was surprised by the feeling of those warm rough hands on either side of his face lifting it up to lock eyes. Niall’s were glassy and full as he bit on his bottom lip. Zayn wasn’t expecting that. Then a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed against his in the most genuinely honest display of affection he’d ever received.

The boy broke the kiss and sat back to mirror his boyfriend and brought both their hands together, those fingers fit like lock and key in something so profound and permanent it was indescribable. With a soft voice, almost like a whisper he spoke, “Keep going Zee.”

Zayn huffed a bit and blinked back a few tears, he never truly got this emotional but he also never felt like this before-champagne not withstanding-and this was uncharted territory and it all stemmed from one specific boy he just so happened to be placed in a band with, the word ‘fate’ screamed in his head, and he opened his mouth to speak but dropped his eyes just staring at their intertwined hands. It’d be easier to speak to their physical connection and also it was easier when those sparkling blue eyes weren’t causing heart palpitations.

“I’m in love with you Niall. So madly in love with you. I’ve loved you forever, you know that, but a while ago I finally felt something more than just that, it was, ugh I don’t even know how to describe it, it was something electric and made my whole body tingle. After I realized it I spent so many nights just watching you sleep thanking any deity that would listen that I had you. This is hard for me to admit cause I’ve never been in love before, at least I thought I was, but it never felt like this. I feel like when you inhale I exhale, like we’re almost one being, as cheesy and sappy as that sounds but it’s the truth Ni. When you walk into the room you’re the only thing I see, do you have any idea how hard it is for me on stage to pay attention to anything? Especially when you sing? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve almost missed my cues because I only saw you, I only ever see you.”

Niall squeezed his hands once more and kissed his temple waiting for more of this to spill forth onto the bed between them. He got more.

“I don’t know if you feel the same and I’m okay if you’re not. I just had to let you know before I exploded into madness or something, I don’t really know what else to say and I hope I haven’t scared you off. But I just” finally looking up to see Niall with a few tears escaping his eyes, “I’m in love with you.”

The silence between them was thick but not uncomfortable, almost seemed like his admissions were sinking into the walls and burning along with the candlelight around them, Niall sniffled a little and brought one hand to caress the olive skinned cheek of Zayn, he leaned into the touch.

“Oh god, Zayn, I-I love you too. I love you so much.” Niall let out with his voice wavering overcome with emotion, the most beautiful sentiment he’d ever heard was directly pointed towards him, involved him, was him. He brought their lips together again but this time was a bit more frantic, he needed Zayn right now, needed to show him how true he loved him back, Niall was never good with words but he’d be damned if he wasn’t good with actions.

He pulled Zayn atop him with his legs opened to slot the boy between them and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, their tongues went back to the usual maneuvers that had come to be ingrained in their skulls, Niall lifted up Zayn’s t-shirt to pull it over his head with their lips only parting to throw it onto the floor. His rough hands claimed purchase against the front of Zayn’s jeans with minimal effort while the half naked boy pushed up the thin cotton of Niall’s beater to show off his smooth chest and small abs.

Zayn’s pants were open and his cock was straining against his boxers while his mouth moved down to Niall’s succulent throat nipping and sucking on the skin, sadly he could never leave marks due to the whole ‘straight celebrity heartthrob’ thing but dammit if he didn’t want to. So for now he’d just brush his stubble across his jugular and leave slightly red splotches that could be covered with makeup the next day. Niall’s hands ran up and down the expanses of Zayn’s back feeling every muscle flex and tense with each movement while his body was being ravaged gently by his lover, the thin beater he wore soon joined the other discarded top on the floor, his sweatpants were tented underneath a virile Zayn.

His skilled tongue moved down the pale torso of the Irishman taking each nipple in his mouth to nibble on it and pull off to blow cool air across the sensitive bud then he’d swirl his tongue around it making the blond whimper and chew his bottom lip. Zayn’s hard abs pressed down against Niall’s erection giving him the needed friction he desired but before the older boy could get his ever scorching hot mouth down to his crotch, he ghosted over his ‘V’ cut with tingling breath, Niall stopped him with both his hands to pull his face back up near his, mere centimeters apart, the smell of champagne and lust filled the mingled breaths, Niall nearly grazed the now swollen lips of Zayn, “No baby, make love to me. Just that. I need you inside me.”

Zayn nodded his head and rolled across the bed to his bottle of lube in the small bag near the nightstand with Niall behind him shimmying out of his sweats and boxers, his thick pale cock slapped wetly against his stomach, as he awaited his boyfriend to prep him he watched that bronzed flesh glow in the candlelight with Zayn removing his jeans with boxers and whimpered seeing Zayn’s cock, thicker near the head with no covering foreskin as it slightly leaked onto the bedspread.

The boy positioned himself between the pale thighs of Niall and coated his two fingers in the slick lube while kissing his thighs and leaving a very dark purple mark to the inside-ha I can mark him as mine, small triumphs are the best-and circled his pink entrance with both making it shine in the dim light. Their eyes locked and Niall simply nodded waiting for the intrusion and Zayn pressed both fingers in to the second knuckle, Niall never needed that one, two, three crap, and languidly fingered him open.

The boy gasped feeling how thick the fingers were, he never ever got used to it and never ever complained either, as Zayn pressed farther in with his digits and brushing the tunnel of the Irish boy. One hand rubbing soothingly up his thigh while Niall’s hands were fisting the sheets and small moans escaped his lips, Zayn’s pupils were blown wide and that familiar tugging in his chest and static in his limbs had him seeing nothing but Niall, once again. He loved this boy with everything he could possibly fathom and now he was going to make sure he knew with all of his physical being.

Crooking his fingers he nodded against that bundle of nerves making Niall arch his back with a stifled yelp as his fist was being gnawed in his mouth and continually stroked his insides not changing the position of his digits. Niall was seeing stars and his cock was thick with need and twitched on his abdomen leaving a clear path of droplets across it. Then a third finger was added making his legs tremble and gasp once more as they twisted and scissored him open like Zayn only knew how.

“Pl-please baby, please. Love me, I need you.” Niall exasperated with soft eyes and chewed lips, Zayn nodded and let his fingers slip out slowly getting a whine of protest even though what was to come was even better. He then coated his now aching cock with the lube and tossed it over the bed with a muted thump and spread the pale boy’s legs even wider. Niall handed him a pillow to prop under his bum lifting him up ever so slightly to access his now puffy hole with ease and lined up the head to press against the rim of muscle.

Niall and Zayn’s eyes met again and the top leaned down to capture those mind altering lips with his and slip his tongue in before pushing inside the immense heat and suffocation of Niall’s tunnel. The blond arched his back and Zayn swallowed the heart stopping intake of breath of him while his length plundered deep inside his boyfriend getting his balls to rest firmly against Niall’s bum. He stayed still waiting for the permission to continue and it came in the form of Niall whispering between their conjoined mouths and battling tongues, “Love me.”

Zayn rocked his hips into the tight heat of the canal, only pulling out shortly before pushing back in, he wanted this to be slow, they weren’t just fucking and this wasn’t just sex, this was the epitome of making love. Niall’s nails dragged down his back and his thin legs wrapped around the muscled waist of Zayn pushing him in even farther.

Their bodies undulated and moved like the waves of the ocean, steady and with rhythm and with purpose. Both mouths never stopped exploring the already mapped areas of each other; Zayn had come down to bite a mark on his collarbone while Niall would nibble on Zayn’s ear lobe whenever he had the chance.

“So beautiful, so perfect.” Zayn let out breathily with his forward motions. “I love you so much, you’re ev-everything. Everything Niall.” Kissing up his throat and along his jaw line.

“Mmm god you fill me up, so perfect Zee, so perfect. Mine, all mine.” His breath hitched with the feeling of raw emotion and how each time Zayn would push in that devilish drag of his cock head would cross his prostate. “Love me, oh please love me.” Niall whimpered out.

Their bodies were slick with sweat but this wasn’t because of heat-okay that was part of it, candles and sex tend to make a room a bit warm-but this was because the amount of passion and love and adoration that was being shared by a bond not only physically but emotionally as well. Zayn had spoken his feelings while Niall showed them.

The two mouths met again with more fervor and need than ever before, Niall was being pulled down into a spiral of ecstasy and bliss while Zayn was forcefully pushing himself near the edge of his climax as well with their bodies still in that steady rhythm.

“Zee, want you to cum with me, so close baby, so close.” Niall let out between breaths much needed.

“Okay, okay Ni. I love you, I love you so much. Only mine.” And Zayn began to speed up just a bit, not enough to even make the bed creak or skin slap, but just enough to stab that tender spot inside Niall and give him enough friction to cause white to flash behind his eyelids.

“Yours baby, always yours. Oh god Zayn!”

The slick movements against Niall’s reddened cock were intense causing every nerve to fire off simultaneously while Zayn pressed inside him over and over bringing him to his release, his cock spurt forth a thick wad of cum between them that smeared against their stomachs, letting out a strangled cry and a strength unbeknownst to him pulled Zayn down against his chest and crashed their mouths together.

As promised Zayn exploded inside him as Niall painted their skin white and creamy, he felt his boyfriend getting to the edge with each clamping of his entrance and once that final clamp down upon his member hit, he couldn’t hold back and spewed hit own cum deep inside a shuddering Niall. The groan he let out was more animalistic than anything between thrashing tongues and swollen lips while both rode out their orgasms and clung to each other as if they were lifelines.

Zayn rose up to kiss him over and over, no tongue this time, just sweet soft kisses against engorged lips.

“I love you.” Kiss. “I love you so much.” Kiss. “So perfect.” Kiss. “So beautiful.” Kiss. “Mine. Mine. Mine.”

Once he stopped the post orgasmic grin spread across Niall’s face. “I love you too baby, love you so much.” And he didn’t even wince when Zayn pulled out and roped him into his chest. The candlelight flickered around them as the music still softly played while they both began to doze off.

“Baby?” Niall muffled from Zayn’s chest near his nipple.

“Mm?”

“Can I make love to you tomorrow?”

Zayn’s eyes shot open. He had only topped in their relationship. Yeah he’d had a finger or two up there but Niall was, well, he was thick. Very thick.

“Uh, uh…” he trailed off.

“Come on, if I have to take eight and a half inches every night you can take me at least once can’t you?” Niall leaned up and gave him that face, the one Zayn abhorred, not that it wasn’t beautiful or gorgeous, but for the fact it was his weapon to get what he wanted and it always worked.

“A-alright. Just baby?” He looked with scared eyes that were basically pleading, “Be gentle?”

Niall leaned up and kissed him softly against his lips easing his tensions with a silent promise. He lay his head back down upon his chest, neither were worried about the candles, they could burn out for all they cared, this was them in pure blessedness.

“Oh and I’m in love with you too Zeebee. Always will be.” Niall uttered and Zayn pulled him even closer into his person and they fell asleep covered in each other and couldn’t be happier about the fact.


End file.
